O Que Significa Ser Pobre
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Draco não quer que o filho se torne como ele na sua idade... Será que uma semana com a família Weasley pode fazer milagres? Será que Scorpius vai ser o único a aprender alguma coisa com essa experiência? One-shot


**O Que Significa Ser Pobre**

Rating: K;

Personagens: Draco e Scorpius

* * *

Um loiro andava às voltas em frente à lareira, com ar pensativo.

- Draco, querido, o que se passa? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy tinha acabado de entrar na divisão. O loiro olhou para ela, sério.

- Astoria, vou fazer mesmo aquilo que conversámos ontem…

- Mas Draco… ele continua…? – começou ela.

- Sim, continua… e está a ficar cada vez pior. – suspirou – Parece que é um problema de família… ele tem de aprender! É imperativo!

Ela deu uma risadinha – Ele definitivamente é teu filho… lembro-me bem como eras no tempo de Hogwarts…

- Uma peste hedionda, eu sei… e não me orgulho disso. Foi assim que o meu pai me criou, e ninguém me ensinou o contrário em tempo útil… mas quero que com o Scorpius isso seja diferente. Não quero que ele aja como se fosse o Ministro apenas porque tem mais dinheiro do que os outros… ele tem de aprender a ser, pelo menos, mais humilde…

Ela ponderou durante um momento – Vais falar com os Weasleys?

Ele parou de andar e olhou de canto – Hum… bem, eu já falei…

Astoria indignou-se – O QUÊ??? Falaste com eles sem me consultares?!

Draco apressou-se a pôr água na fervura – Astoria, querida, eu conheço-te tão bem que já sabia que ias concordar comigo!!! Foi só por isso…

Ela controlou a respiração aos poucos – Draco, desta vez passa… mas tens de falar comigo antes de tomares qualquer decisão… principalmente no que toca ao nosso filho. - e voltou ao assunto anterior, olhando o marido com compreensão – Estás mesmo com medo que ele se torne como tu eras antigamente, não é?

- Pior… tenho mais medo ainda que ele se torne como o meu pai… temos de fazer com que ele mude o mais rapidamente possível. Por ele próprio.

Ela anuiu – Sim… pois bem. Quando é que ele lá vai?

- Daqui a 3 dias.

Ela suspirou – Só espero que resulte…

oOo

- Pai, onde vamos? Porque é que trouxe um malão comigo? – perguntou um pequeno Scorpius desconfiado.

Draco conduzia em silêncio – Lembras-te do sr. e da sra. Weasley?

- Aqueles dois velhotes sorridentes e simpáticos comigo e que olham para ti de maneira estranha? Que têm o cabelo meio branco e muito avermelhado? Que têm uma família que nunca mais acaba?

Draco fez um esforço para não se rir da descrição – Esses mesmos… vais passar uns dias com eles.

Scorpius olhou para o pai suplicante – M-Mas…! Eu nem falo com eles! Vestem-se de uma maneira estranha, diferente de nós! São esquisitos…

Mais uma vez, Draco teve de se conter – Scorpius, acabou! A decisão já foi tomada. Vais e ponto final!

O menino cruzou os braços, chateado. _Oh meu deus, és tal e qual como eu era em pequeno…_ pensava Draco._ Mas contigo a história vai ser diferente…_

Os pensamentos do loiro mais velho foram interrompidos pela pergunta do júnior – Pai… porque é que me estás a fazer isto?

Draco olhou para o filho. Ele não compreendia… por enquanto. Nem notava começava a tratar os outros como se fossem inferiores. Ainda estava no início… mas Draco conhecia bem os "sintomas".

- Vai ser apenas uma experiência de vida que vais ter… diferente dos teus colegas e amigos. Vais presenciar uma realidade diferente da nossa, e vais aprender coisas que de outra maneira seria impossível. Não é entusiasmante?

Apenas recebeu o silêncio casmurro do filho como resposta.

_Isto vai ser uma longa semana…_ suspirava o loiro sénior interiormente. _Um dia ainda me vais agradecer, filho…_

********************************(uma semana depois)****************************

Draco parara o carro em frente à estranha casa onde o seu filho passara a última semana. Enquanto esperava que a porta se abrisse, tamborilava os dedos no volante, num ritmo conhecido da sua mente… talvez um ritmo que o fizesse acalmar…

Como teria sido a semana para o seu filho? Será que os Weasleys o tinham tratado como deve ser? _Draco, que pergunta estúpida! É claro que o trataram bem!_ Será que o filho se integrara bem (ou pelo menos tentara) no seio daquele mundo à parte? Um mundo onde nem sempre se tem o que se quer, onde temos regras a cumprir, onde temos de olhar não só para nós mesmos mas para os outros à nossa volta?

As suas perguntas sem fim foram momentaneamente interrompidas quando se apercebeu de que a porta da casa estava a abrir, deixando sair uma cabeça loira, seguida por duas ruivas altas e uma morena baixinha. _Deve ser a filha do Ron e da Hermione Weasley… a… como é que ela se chama? Rose? Sim, creio que é isso…_

Foi com um misto de espanto e satisfação que viu um sorriso nos lábios dos Weasleys seniores, que se despediram do loirinho com um abraço aconchegante. A menina despediu-se dele depois, e deu-lhe um beijinho na cara, corando de seguida.

Draco sentia que os olhos pouco faltava para saírem das órbitas. Aquele era mesmo o seu filho? O que abominava qualquer tipo de aproximação íntima com mais alguém sem ser da família? O que nunca… Deus, ele estava corado também?!

Teve uma súbita vontade de rir. Apressou-se a sair da viatura, indo de encontro ao grupo, recebendo um gigantesco abraço do filho.

- PAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Scorpius com uma alegria que nunca antes vira nele.

- Então pirralho, portaste-te bem? Arranjaste uma amiga, foi? Bem gira…

- Paaaai…. – repreendeu o loirinho baixinho e corado que nem um pimento.

Após os cumprimentos habituais, Draco falou directamente para o casal mais velho – Muitíssimo obrigado por terem cuidado dele durante esta semana… lamento se lhes causou algum transtorno…

- Ora, nada disso, Draco querido! – disparou Molly Weasley com uma expressão de quem acabara de ouvir um disparate pegado.

Draco emudeceu. _"Draco querido"????_

- É verdade, esta é uma das nossas netas, a Rose!!! – acrescentou Arthur Weasley com um sorriso orgulhoso – Ela e o Scorpius deram-se muito bem…

A pequena olhou Draco nos olhos – O seu filho é muito simpático, sr. Malfoy… ficámos grandes amigos! Posso convidá-lo a ir passar uns dias connosco lá a casa?

Draco gelou. _Na casa do Ron Weasley??? Mas ela conhece o pai que tem?_

- Humm… bem… não sei se o teu pai iria achar muita piada… - começou Draco.

- Sim, eu sei que vocês não se davam muito bem; o meu pai contou-me muitas histórias do vosso tempo em Hogwarts… – disparou a rapariguita sem problemas – Mas ele tem de aprender que filhos dos antigos inimigos não são as mesmas pessoas que os pais! Aliás, até esses podem mudar!

Draco estava sem fala. _És sem dúvida filha da tua mãe…_ - Discurso digna de uma filha de Hermione Granger!

A menina inchou de orgulho. Draco teve vontade de rir. A rapariga era mesmo bonitinha e inteligente.

Depois de mais uma promessa de futura visita e de mais uma despedida com direito a beijo estalado na face do loirinho (que, para surpresa do pai, retribuiu), os dois Malfoys dirigiram-se ao carro, pondo-se em marcha.

O tempo passava e nenhum dos dois falava. Draco reparou que Scorpius olhava muito pela janela, com o olhar completamente perdido no horizonte.

O Malfoy sénior pigarreou – A Rose pareceu-me ser muito simpática…

- E é… - respondeu o filho com voz distante – É a minha melhor amiga!

_Uau, grande salto!_

- Humm…

Silêncio. Draco decidiu abordar directamente a questão.

- Então…? Como foi a tua experiência?

- Boa.

Draco começou a ficar preocupado. Desde quando o filho dava respostas tão vagas?

- E o que aprendeste? – insistiu ele.

Scorpius suspirou, observando atentamente o pôr-do-sol. E começou a enumerar praticamente tudo aquilo a que estivera atento, de uma maneira que deixou o mais velho estarrecido:

"Aprendi que…

Nós temos um cão e eles têm quatro.

Que nós temos uma piscina com água tratada, que chega até metade do nosso quintal. Eles têm um rio sem fim, de água cristalina, onde têm peixinhos e outros seres fantásticos.

Que nós importamos lustres do Oriente para iluminar o nosso jardim, enquanto que eles têm a lareira para dentro de casa, servindo para iluminação e aquecimento, e têm a Lua e as estrelas para os iluminar à noite, na rua.

Que o nosso quintal vai até ao muro. O deles chega ao horizonte.

Nós compramos a nossa comida; eles cozinham a deles. Nós usamos microondas; tudo o que eles comem tem o glorioso sabor do fogão a lenha.

Nós ouvimos CD's… eles ouvem uma perpétua sinfonia de pássaros, periquitos, sapos, grilos, cigarras e outros animaizinhos… tudo isso às vezes acompanhado pelo sonoro canto de um vizinho que trabalha na sua terra.

Que para nos protegermos, vivemos rodeados por um muro, com alarmes… eles vivem com as portas abertas, protegidas pela amizade dos seus vizinhos.

Nós vivemos conectados às novas tecnologias… eles estão 'conectados' à vida, ao céu, ao Sol, à água, ao verde do campo, aos animais, às suas sombras e à sua família."

Draco estava fortemente emocionado. Fora mesmo o seu filho que dissera aquilo? Estava verdadeiramente impressionado com aquela profundidade, e foi então que Scorpius virou lentamente o olhar para o do pai, sorrindo de forma sincera, e terminou:

- Obrigado, pai, por me teres ensinado o quanto somos pobres!

Draco nunca sentira tanto orgulho no seu filho como naquele momento. Nada havia a dizer: o olhar transmitia tudo. Mesmo assim:

- Tenho orgulho de te ter como meu filho, Scorpius. Estou mesmo orgulhoso, filho! – disse um Draco emocionado, enquanto despenteava o mais novo.

Ao pôr de novo os olhos na estrada, percebeu que o filho adormecera. E ponderou no que ouvira.

Ele tem razão… cada dia estamos mais pobres de espírito e de observação da natureza. Preocupamo-nos em TER, TER e cada vez mais TER, em vez de nos preocuparmos em apenas 'SER'.

E sorriu ao pensamento. _É curioso as voltas que a vida dá…_

Relanceou o olhar para o filho mais uma vez. _E temos de levar a Rose lá a casa um dia destes… a Astoria vai adorá-la!_

Afinal, não fora apenas Scorpius que aprendera alguma coisa com aquela viagem…

**Fim(?)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:**_ Bem... tudo inspirado a partir de um e-mail que recebi... ^^ se calhar alguns de vocês já conhecem esta espécie de 'enredo'... se viram o e-mail, quero dizer. Espero que tenham gostado! ^^ Percebi que gosto tanto (ou quase, vá, n vamos exagerar XD) de escrever sobre o Draco como o Scorpius... embora o Draco continue a ocupar um lugar de destaque no meu pacemaker... XD _

_Bjoooooo a tds os que leram!!!!!!!! _

_**Reviews, plz!!!!!!!**_


End file.
